


The more Interesting kind of Meeting

by MeltdownChromium



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownChromium/pseuds/MeltdownChromium
Summary: Serpine knew exactly what he’d say, how he’d tell him this was really not the time or place for this, that he’d have to have a little more patience, he was always so impatient, which was true, but he didn’t care - It had been too long, he’d already been patient, this wasn’t the kind of thing necessitating patience.Or:Serpine is a needy little shit who can't keep it in his pants
Relationships: Mevolent/Nefarian Serpine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The more Interesting kind of Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the fic I teased on Tumblr but I had a random burst of inspiration and then this happened so enjoy I guess

  
Serpine had his elbow propped up on the table, his chin resting comfortably on his palm. In his other hand, he held his nearly empty glass of wine, slowly twirling the deep red liquid inside. Not far away from him sat Mevolent, fully occupied by the report from the last mission.  
  
It had gone well, that much he remembered from all the things the man leading said mission had told them. He hadn’t been listening all that much, too distracted by his own thoughts and not interested enough to care. Things had been going well for the last while in general, almost suspiciously so, but Mevolent didn’t relent from his mission, much unlike Serpine, who’d be quite content to take things a little slower for a bit. The last few weeks, no matter how successful, had been stressful for everyone, especially himself, since he was more often than not the one having to plan the missions. On top of that, Mevolent had to approve them before they could be executed, which resulted in more boring meetings and evenings filled with talking and discussing instead of drinking and fun like they used to.  
  
Back when they still only talked about strategy and plans between the two of them, it hadn’t been as much of a problem, they’d discuss and plan for a few hours and then Mevolent would drag him to his bed and screw his brains out. Now there were a lot more people present at their meetings, lieutenants, and heads of rich families depending on the night’s topic, and, of course, Baron Vengeous who’d made it more than clear why he disliked Serpine so much and Mevolent had decided they’d have to be more subtle with their affair in the future.  
  
A horrible decision, he thought, and he’d said as much, and Mevolent had responded by calling him an uncontrolled teenager and told him that he was old enough to ignore his urges every now and then, if nothing else, for the sake of the war. He hadn’t been very happy about that answer, and he still wasn’t, but he’d tried his best to accommodate Mevolent’s wishes, which was a lot easier said than done, especially considering how hot he looked when he got all authoritative. So now he spent most of the meetings drinking wine and imagining Mevolent pushing him against the wall or bending him over the table, reprimanding him for his unprofessionalism and teasing him until he was begging for it, instead of paying attention to anything that was being said.  
  
At least today’s meetings were over, the last of them having ended not long ago. He drank the last bit of his wine and set the glass back on the table before looking over to Mevolent, who was still reading and making notes. An idea crept into his head, probably the result of the alcohol but he had to admit it wasn’t all that bad and the outcomes it might lead to seemed quite appealing.  
  
He stood up from his chair, eyes still on Mevolent who hadn’t reacted yet, and walked over to him. Only when Serpine was standing right next to him did he lift his head, an eyebrow lifting in question in the process. He didn’t bother giving a verbal answer, only leaned down to capture Mevolent’s lips with his. Mevolent responded quickly, gaining control of the kiss with ease and his hands went to Serpine’s hips, making him sigh into the other’s mouth. It didn’t last long though until Mevolent broke the kiss, looking at him with a fond smile and about to speak.  
  
Serpine knew exactly what he’d say, how he’d tell him this was really not the time or place for this, that he’d have to have a little more patience, he was always so impatient, which was true, but he didn’t care - It had been too long, he’d already been patient, this wasn’t the kind of thing necessitating patience.  
  
So, instead, before Mevolent was even able to get out a single word, Serpine put his hands on Mevolent’s shoulders and swiftly swung a leg over the other’s, placing himself onto his lap. This, Mevolent hadn’t been expecting, his eyes widening in momentary surprise and Serpine pressed their foreheads together, making their breaths mingle and looking deep into those cold grey eyes. He rolled his hips forward, grinding his growing erection against the other and his breath hitched from the pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut. Mouth slightly agape, he continued his movements, revelling in the friction.  
  
Mevolent hadn’t pushed him away yet, which was definitely a good sign, much like the hardness in his breeches, and then he moved too, pushing up against him and Serpine let out a high-pitched moan. It threw him out of his rhythm and his hips stuttered, but Mevolent only used this chance to take back control, now being the one setting an almost painfully slow pace, each thrust drawn-out and deep, making Serpine’s knees feel shaky.  
  
He continued making soft noises, couldn’t help the small moans that escaped his throat whenever Mevolent ground them together just so that the fabric of his breeches rubbed over his sensitive head, and then Mevolent’s lips were back on his and he eagerly opened his mouth to comply. One of Mevolent’s hands left his hip and went instead to the front of his trousers, taking out his leaking cock. Serpine gasped and had to break the kiss for a moment and after a bit of repositioning, Mevolent held both of them in his hand.  
  
The pace was quicker now; the precome from both of them easing Mevolent’s strokes and heat began to curl low in Serpine’s stomach. His moans grew more urgent as he felt himself coming closer to the edge, but not quite close enough, Mevolent’s hand moving still a bit too slowly. He screwed his eyes shut and thrust up into the other’s fist on his own, his breath hitching before another moan left his lips which was quickly swallowed by Mevolent’s mouth being back on his.  
  
The kiss was broken again shortly after and Serpine almost whined until he heard Mevolent’s deep voice very close to his ear.  
  
“Look at me, my little serpent.”  
  
He did, stared into the cloudy sky of a rainy day, the endlessly high walls of a castle, the blade of a polished dagger. Mevolent twisted his wrist just the right way and sent Serpine tumbling over the edge.  
  
Waves of pleasure rolled over him, his mind blank except for the man in front of, against him, seemingly all around him, taking his small little world and holding it firmly in his grasp. Mevolent continued to stroke him through the aftershocks, hand now covered in his come, and Serpine felt he really didn’t mind him holding his world, even if it meant he could crush it at any moment.  
  
Mevolent followed him not long after, his breath stuttering shorty and his eyelids fluttering before he let out a long sigh.  
  
At that moment the door opened and then heavy footsteps came to a very sudden halt. Mevolent was glaring over Serpine’s shoulder, anger at the intrusion written over his face, and Serpine turned his head to see who the unfortunate visitor was.  
  
Vengeous was standing in the door, staring at them with shock and horror and more than a hint of disgust. His face was red from the embarrassment of having invaded such a moment and he promptly turned on his heels, in all sense of the word fleeing from the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry baron


End file.
